My List
by JustWrite JustLove
Summary: It was funny; he wasn't in love with the story or the characters. He fell in love with the girl behind the story. A/U
1. You're The Inspiration

Story: My list

Author: Justlove JustWrite (Mia)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! I do own Characters Ann and Mario though.

Summary: It was funny; he wasn't in love with the story or the characters. He fell in love with the girl behind the story

A/N: So I had this idea while I was listening to A Dustland Fairytale and while I was writing it I had another idea to combine the two (kind of)… so now I'm posting it w/a changed title.

Chuck Bass is not much of a student; in fact most of his homework is copied from the internet with some word change. Chuck Bass is also a lucky man, he rarely got caught.

It was 7:25 and he was suppose to meet Nate Archibald, his best friend, at a party one of his classmates were throwing. However, his quest to find a decent answer to his Romeo and Juliet homework had come to a sudden halt when, on page 12, selection 18 a story summary had popped up. Curious, he clicked it. It was an original fiction site.

He carefully read the persons username mettre fin à and found it interesting. The only class he bothered to pay attention in was French, and he knew that mettre fin à was scotch in French.

_I wonder what the story is about. _

Chuck looked at his watch, once more, it was almost 7:50 and he needed to leave. With a couple quick clicks, the site was saved and he was off. Who cares if his English wasn't done?

_Clearly, not him. _

GGCCBBGGCCBB

Blair Waldorf was awakened to the yelling of her parents, she could hear her dad swearing in French and her mom swearing in English.

"All you do is drink… do you even care that my line is due tomorrow?" No longer asleep, Blair silently added, "and that you have hit your daughter so many times she doesn't even bruise?" Blair shook her head of her thoughts and went to her computer.

Where she belonged.

Blair loaded up her computer and quickly went to her fiction, curious to see how many replies and looks she had gotten in the past day. Happily, she read through three replies that she had gotten and was proud of that. Pretty soon, she would be adding a new chapter and more replies would come in.

Blair shut her computer when she could hear her mom coming upstairs, her expensive heels hitting the marble floor.

"Blair, darling?" She silently said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you up? Today is an important day and I want you to look _perfect_." Blair looked up at her mom and nodded. This was her mom's routine, to her everyday was a day to look perfect.

"So, come down stairs and Dee will fix you a little meal before school." Blair nodded and got out of bed and headed for her bathroom to start the shower. When Blair reentered her room, her mother had left and she got hear her heels getting farther and farther away.

After she could no longer hear her mom, she ran back to the computer with the perfect start to her second chapter…

_He wouldn't admit it, but he had a problem. The drink he would have before bed to hid himself from the problems that the New York spotlight brought him. _

Perfect.

The first thing Chuck did when he arrived home was look at the site, he had avoided getting drunk and thought about it all night long.

When he was finally done the first chapter, he clicked the author's username to see her profile.

"Her name is Blair." He murmured to no one in particular. For some reason, beyond him, he clicked back to the story and left a review.

_Your story has more emotion, than any. Do tell Blair, could this be biographical? _

A/N: Alright, so that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Irreplaceable

A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews! Just a quick warning: there is some swearing.

Summary: It was funny; he wasn't in love with the story or the characters. He fell in love with the girl behind the story.

It was a warm morning in New York; however, the sun couldn't make Chuck Bass smile today. He had just come back from the bank where he was informed that his monthly eight thousand was not inserted into his bank account. Chuck knew it had to be a mistake. No one knew the truth. No one knew what truly happened to his mother.

A day did not go by, for Chuck, when he didn't think of his mother and all of the "what ifs". He always wondered if she was still around, would his father be more accepting of him. Or if, he could find happiness with someone else, would he stop blaming him for the death of his wife. Except, the first would never happen and Chuck believed, his father, Bart Bass, had given his heart away and never got it back.

When Chuck arrived at The Palace, he headed straight for the Pent-House. Last night, he had spent the evening with Nate and a couple girls who thought they were rock stars.

_That was a good time. _

Chuck spotted his father quickly, in his study. His body language told Chuck that something had happened and he was expecting Chuck to come to see him.

"I thought we agreed eight grand a month if no one found out." Chuck harshly told him. He did not sit down and stayed standing at the door. Bart looked at him would his business face.

"Oh really? Explain this." Bart told him in his business voice. On his desk, Bart flipped over three major newspapers and a large printing of _The New Yorker._

All four exclaimed the same thing: The truth about his mother's death.

"Dad… I didn't… I wouldn't." Chuck realized that there were no words that could possibly make his father realize it wasn't him. He would never do that.

"You will now resign in room 1218… I will cut off the eight grand and will only give you a thousand a month. However, I will continue to pay for your schooling and other necessities." Chuck didn't move and was completely stiff. It wasn't until his father didn't look at him as he walked out of the room that he realized this wasn't a joke.

_Someone would pay. _

In his head, he started a list of people that could possibly know the truth; however, the sound of his phone vibrating shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Chuck… I just heard I am so sorry." It was Serena Van der Woodsen, a friend of Chucks'.

"Look, Serena… as much as I appreciate the phone call, I have to go move out of my house." With one last click, he hung up.

_Someone would pay._

Blair Waldorf walked into her mansion with a smile on her face, the trip to the library was successful and she felt that she was ready for her exam tomorrow.

"Where the hell were you?" Blair looked to see her father, wearing the same clothes he had been wearing for the past few days.

"I was at the library, daddy."

"You call when you're going to be fucking late, understand?" Blair gulped and then nodded softly.

"No, see I don't think you do. If you understood you would have said 'yes, daddy I understand.' But, once again you remind me that you're nothing like your sister." That's when Harold Waldorf took a few steps closer and threw her on the ground.

"Daddy! Please don't!" Harold grabbed her by the arm and stood her up again.

"You are not my little girl." That's when Harold lifted his hand and hit her across the face.

"You're not perfect." Those were the last words that she heard before the phone rang and Harold went to answer it. He had left for the kitchen and Blair ran upstairs.

She hid under the covers until she could hear her mother walking through the front doors. Blair anticipated the yelling and was not surprised when it came.

"_Were you out with him again?" He yelled._

"_You know very well where I was and if you were intoxicated and then we wouldn't be having this conversation." She yelled back._

Blair hid under the covers until the yelling stopped and she could hear her mother's foot steps up the marble floors. Blair popped her head up and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. Her mom, Eleanor Waldorf, walked in and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and left the room. When Blair was sure Eleanor was no longer upstairs she hopped out of the bed and went to her computer station.

While waiting for her computer to start, Blair looked at a family photo. It had been taken three years ago; it was Blair, Harold and Eleanor. However, Blair's sister's long blonde locks were covering the corner of the picture. Blair smiled at the memory. It felt like forever-ago that they were a happy family.

Finally, the computer was running and Blair clicked the short cut to her story. When the link was fully loaded she realized that there was a new comment, from someone by the name of Charles B. Blair thought his name was slightly old-fashioned yet very sophisticated.

Carefully, she read the comment and smiled. She was happy that someone thought her story had emotion. Blair looked at the time and knew she had to be in bed or else she wouldn't be "perfect".

_Like sleep would help_, Blair could hear her mom thinking. Blair shook her head and quickly replied.

_Why yes, it happens to be loosely based on the story of my parents. _


	3. From This Moment On

A/N: Sorry for such a wait. However, I'm going to have tons of time after Monday so I'm going to be working hard on my fics. Please tell me if the italics are to confusing and I will try to figure something out to make it more obvious that Chuck or Blair is talking and such. Warning: some swearing.

Chapter Three

She reads his message with an eye brow lifted higher than the other. She was slightly amused by his answer. Why? Someone was finding a personal interest in her story.

_Well I look forward to reading it. Hopefully it's not as fucked up as my parents._

Blair realized she didn't know how to reply to him, she didn't even know this guy. But his replies and comments seemed as if they had been sent from another world. This intrigued her. Quickly, without thinking she replied.

_Read the story and you'll find out._

Blair went back to her homework, which had been staring at her since she got home. It was almost six and she had done everything in her power to ignore it.

Moments passed and every once in a while should would refresh her page to see if this "Chuckers" username had replied.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know this guy… he could be a total creep!" Blair told herself. She didn't care if he replied.

Until he did.

Blair had refreshed the page and noticed that she had one message. The message happened to be from Chuckers.

_Why don't you just tell me what happens._

Blair quickly typed a witty response.

_Are you used to getting everything you want?_

GGCCBBCBCBCB

_Are you used to getting everything you want?_

Chuck Bass let out a large laugh. He was after all Chuck Bass. Why wouldn't he get everything he wanted?

However, once he stopped laughing, he realized he had nothing to say to that. Saying yes would make him sound weird and saying no would put the ball in her court. So, he went with the obvious answer.

_I'm Chuck Bass. _

Chuck waited patiently, hoping she would reply. To his happiness, she did. Within moments, he had a new message.

_Well Chuck Bass, you'll have to keep reading. _ She messaged.

_Well, what do I have to do?_

_I just told you. _

_Come on, you don't need a reader. You have tons. What is something you truthfully need?_

GGBBCCBCB

Blair looked at his message, stumped. Clearly, this guy 'Chuck Bass' believed that blackmailing her would get what he wants. Blair decided to leave it alone and went back to reading her reviews. Until, she receives another message.

_Come on. Everyone needs something. _

Blair frowned, Chuck wasn't letting up. He was right on one hand, everyone needed something; however, in her case it wasn't a something.

It was a someone.

_I need a friend, a true friend._

Even though she hadn't known this guy for more than twenty minutes, he had come off as someone very cocky and self-absorbed. Did he really think she cared if he was "Chuck Bass." In the real world it won't matter if you're a Bass or Waldorf, she thought to herself. These reasons were why Blair was pleasantly surprised when he replied with a honest answer.

_To tell you the truth: that's someone I need too. _

A/N: I was really unsettled with the "I'm Chuck Bass" message from Chuck; however, it wouldn't have been Chuck if he had messaged "I'm Chuck." I realize maybe Chuck wouldn't have said he needed a friend; however, Chuck has a vulnerable side to him.

I just want to say that it was so sad when Chuck called Blair his wife; the look on her face was just heartbreaking. It was even sadder when she broke up with him. I mean he brought flowers! I am so looking forward to the next episode.


	4. Seperate Ways Worlds Apart

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and alerts! You are all awesome. Here is a fourth chapter  woo! Reminder: Italics means internet talking.

I don't own anything.

Chapter Four

_I'm sorry, Blair_

_It's fine. _

_No it's not. You told me something that clearly still hurts you._

_It does, but mostly when I'm alone. It happens a lot._

Chuck read the message and decided to set it aside for now. Even though, Blair messages where something he had never encountered before, he is Chuck Bass.

"Hello, is this the _Post_?" Chuck said, disguising his voice with a slight accent. He sounded very British and this would be perfect.

"It sure is, how can I help you?" The perky lady answered. Chuck smirked; this would be easier than he thought.

"I have some very… juicy if you will… information on Chuck Bass. I'm giving you the exclusive if you can do one little thing for me."

"Sir, let me transfer you to our head." Chuck waited a few moments before a larger than life female voice answered the phone.

"What's your story?" She questioned, Chuck let out a mysterious laugh. He knew how people in this industry worked.

"I have a huge inside scoop on Chuck Bass. But I need something from you first."

"Money?"

"I know the _Post _got the exclusive on the Bart Bass story and in exchange for the juicy story… I was hoping for that persons' name."

"I'm sorry sir; we don't give out that kind of information that is why they are sources." Chuck smirked and started plan b.

"I'm coming down to your office. I will be there in exactly twenty-five minutes." The two hung up quickly. Chuck pulled out his cell phone and gave his driver a quick dial, informing him of the location. Next, Chuck grabbed a large white bag and went outside.

When he arrived at the offices, Chuck didn't look anything like himself. During the ride, he had put on a blonde wig and used some fake tanner. He also applied some eye liner and was pretty sure that he looked like everything but himself.

Ten minutes later, he waited for the head, Haley, to be available. Chuck poked in his hand into his pocket and double checked that his wallet was still there.

"Martin. I will see you now." Her voice was filled with annoyance unlike when she had first answered the phone.

They entered her office which was filled with plants and had a beautiful outlook to mid-town. Obviously, this would be easy, Chuck thought to himself.

"I don't exactly get what you want from me." Haley raised an eye-brow.

"I have the information and photos that could possibly bring Bart Bass down- forever. I'm talking, anyone would be lucky enough." Haley began to look interested.

"My price is little and very simple, not expensive at all. I need to know who gave you the exclusive to the Bart Bass wife story." Haley shook her head.

"Like I said on the phone…" Chuck interrupted her.

"How about I make this simple for you: give me that information or you won't get your story." Haley looked and sighed.

"How good is it?"

"If you really want to get New York talking…" Haley nodded and went through some folders. She pulled out a small card, and handed it over to Chuck. In return, Chuck handed over a large envelope.

"How about your information?"

"I know how this works, it is in the envelope."

Satisfied, Chuck stuffed the information in his pocket. He decided that it would be best if he looked after he talked to Blair. He looked at his watch, it was only eleven. Blair might still be up.

_You really shouldn't think about it- your better than that._

Blair read this message with a frown, how did he know? Even though, Blair told the internet buddy she had only known for days, more than she had to people she had known her entire life, Chuck didn't know what she was better than.

_You know nothing._

Blair looked at the clock, it was past six and she had barely touched her food. When she was home with her father, she preferred to take it upstairs. It was easier when there was no contact.

_I know what you've told me, about school and about 'being perfect.'_

_That's little._

_Then tell me more._

_How about you tell me something?_

_My dad kicked me out… because of gossip._

_Oh... I'm sorry._

_Its okay, I'm living in my own place. Everything is fine._

_I want to know more…_

_Twenty questions?_

That is when Blair was called down stairs. Blair was met by her father, who didn't seem drunk, and her mother, who had no expression.

The two didn't say anything; they jus led her to the living room where they each sat at separate couches.

"Blair… we have some news."

Blair nodded, she didn't know what to expect.

"We are separating."

_Chuck- there separating. _

_Blair, start from the beginning._

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for all your reviews 


	5. Broken Vow

A/N: I am SO sorry about my lack of updates. For both of my stories, I wasn't happy with the chapters I had tried to write. I also want to thank you for your review and alerts, personal thank-yous are at the end =)

I don't know if anyone will notice, but I changed the name of the chapters to the name of several songs. = )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except source 1299

Chapter Five: Broken Vow

_You know, a part of me is so glad. They weren't happy… but the other part is afraid._

_It's scary. I know._

_How do you know? Are your parents divorced?_

_No, there not. My mom actually died._

_Oh, Chuck._

_No, it's okay. I was really young._

The turn in the conversation about his mother reminded Chuck about the folded piece of paper that was still in his pocket, from a couple days ago. Chuck walked over to the jeans he had been wearing and took it out. He decided now would be better than any other.

He took out his own cell phone and dialed the number.

_Source 1299_

_888-9088  
_

"Hello?" It was a man. Chuck didn't answer, taking in his voice. He sounded very familiar.

"Hi, I understand that you…" Chuck couldn't talk. He never thought he would be in this position, so he hung up.

Chuck swore in his voice and realized that he hadn't thought much of this through. What would be his excuse to talking to this man?

Chuck grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his study and went to sit down at the dining room table, that's where he began his list.

GGCCBB

"Blair, I'm glad that you agreed to meet me and Katherine." Karen Louis and Katherine Lucas were her father's and mother's lawyers. Blair gulped and nodded. This day couldn't be avoided even if she tried.

"We thought it would be best to meet with you in person rather than go through your parents. You are old enough to make your own decisions." Blair nodded again. When she had called up a lawyer that her school councilor had suggested, she had explained to Blair that Blair should say as little as possible.

"We don't have many questions; I guess the big one is: who would you like to live with?" Katherine's voice was low and professional. Karen looked at Blair, maternally and gave her a positive nod.

"I haven't given it much thought." Blair lied. For the past two days, all she had thought about was her mom or dad? There weren't many positives; however, several negatives. With her mom, she would never be perfect. But with her dad, there would be a lot of drunken battles.

"Your parents wanted an answer, right away. Whoever gets you also gets the house." Is that what this is all about? They wanted the house, not her? Blair looked down for a moment, digesting everything.

"My mom." She quietly said. Karen and Katherine both took to their pieces of paper and wrote for a good five minutes. Blair sat there rerunning those words in her head.

_Whoever get s you… gets the house._

The drive home was lonely for Blair; she had shuffled through the radio and found no music that would help put her mind to peace. When she arrived home, she noticed several men already packing her fathers stuff. Unable to watch it happen, Blair went to her bedroom. When she arrived, she took a look at the open bathroom. The floor looked like the perfect place to breakdown and cry.

That's when it started.

Blair ran to the bathroom, this uncontrollable feeling in her stomach. Slowly, everything she had eaten in sadness came out. Blair didn't want it to stop so she kept pushing.

Finally, Blair felt so weak, that she was having trouble breathing, she stopped.

_How did I get here?_ She pondered.

Her eyes started to feel droopy and Blair realized she needed someone. Her sister had always been there for Blair.

"Chuck." She whispered. Luckily, her cell phone was near and she grabbed it, going to the website.

_It's not okay Chuck, none of it is. _

Blair did the best she could to stay awake, she needed him to reply.

_I want it to be._

_I did the stupidest thing today._

_What?_

_I threw up…_

_Because of what is happening? Did your stomach just react?_

_The thing is… I forced it. _

A/N: I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out where to go with this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. I already have an idea for the ending. I'm really excited about that.

**Special Thank-yous: ****mrschuckbass123****; ****bebe098****; ****TheChicaChic****; ****Midnight-Hearts-Love****; ****AH17****; ****BrittyKay247****; ****XcrossingjordanX****; ****chinosgirlra****; ****.love****; ****kaypie****; ****ps269****; **

**YouSure**: Thank you. I hadn't even noticed about the line, thanks for pointing it out. I love love love it when Chuck is there for Blair. I really loved it when Blair was there for Chuck, too. Thanks for all your replies. I hope you enjoy future chapters!

**Blood Red Kiss of Death****: **Thank you!I love it when Blair and Chuck let each other in on the show, and I really wanted to put that in my fic. I hope I have made it a little clearer that Blair is in France and Chuck is in New York. Thanks for all your replies. I hope you enjoy future chapters!


End file.
